


Sleepwalking (Leon X Reader)

by Rosa950



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anyway I wrote this literally because my single ass is touch-starved, Just pure fluff basically, No Plot/Plotless, See it's funny cuz I'm ace and yet these are the thoughts going through my head, With a SMIDGE of NSFW humor, Woke up in the dead of night to write this and then promptly passed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950
Summary: You wake up in a cute but awkward situation. Your mission? To guide a snoring Leon back to the bedroom. Oneshot.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Sleepwalking (Leon X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written with a female reader in mind, but the text is left ambiguous and welcomes all readers :)  
> **Warning: (Mild) NSFW elements! It's not anything graphic, but there are 2-3 mentions of private parts for humor-related purposes. (I swear my comedy is usually better than this.) Enter at own risk.**

It's the penetrating chill of the night air that eventually rouses me from sleep. Or rather, it's when I go to pull the covers over my freezing arms, but my hand touches him instead.

"Hngh?" I grunt, opening my eyes. Darkness greeted me, save for the light in the twinkling stars above. That's when it dawns on me: I lied down on Leon's lap while looking at the stars. His hand had caressed my shoulder while he gently murmured fond memories of our times together. I guess it was so relaxing, I must have conked out. Sure enough, I still feel a muscled arm resting over my figure, and I hear snores coming from above. My brain only vaguely registers something isn't right when I notice something stiff pressed against my right cheek. It takes a minute for me to realize why.

 _Holy shit_. _Oh my god._ The recall of a factoid I learned long ago in health class nearly makes me jolt upwards in mild alarm. _I forgot that guys sometimes get hard-ons while they're asleep! ...Oh boy. This is awkward._

Yup, that's right: my head is lying square on his erection. My cheeks immediately flare and for a moment, I can't seem to breathe. The shudder of my skin in response to the cold proceeds to snap me out of it.

_Fuck, it's cold. OK. I should get us inside._

There's a teeny tiny problem though... as I mentioned, his arm is draped over me. I would have to wiggle my way out.

 _Well, at least I know he's a deep sleeper._ Ever so carefully, I maneuver my hands and gently lift his arm _just_ enough to let me shimmy down and slide off. He doesn't stir, his hand now resting on his thigh. I'm sitting on my knees now, feeling embarrassed all over again when I see his very obvious bulge. Lee continues to snore obliviously.

 _Snap out of it, (Y/N)!_ I chide myself, shaking my head. _It's just a coincidence, OK?_ _Now, f_ _ocus on your next step._

...And then I softly groan as I realize the very same asset that helped me moments ago is about to make my life that much harder. That is, _he is a deep sleeper_. Once Leon's out, he is _out._ And he gets up on his own time, no matter how much you shake him or move around.

_Well, I gotta try something! I certainly can't just leave him here...  
_

"Lee," I whisper, gently shaking his arm with my hand. Predictably, nothing happens. I repeat his name, my movement a little rougher this time. Still nothing. Soon I have both hands on him, speaking up louder. Nada.

 _Oh, come on!_ I bite my lip, wondering how I'm going to approach this. Short of shaking him, what is capable of waking him up? I think back to the days when my (mother/father/guardian) would kiss me goodbye while I was still asleep before leaving for work...

 _But really, how different is a kiss compared to shaking someone?_ If anything, I'd argue the kiss is lighter and thus less effective. But it's not like I have much to work with here. I have to use all of the tools at my disposal, after all.

So, I lean forward and close in on his face. I plant a gentle kiss upon his cheek and pause briefly. He responds ever so slightly, tilting his head my way (though his eyes remain shut.) Was that natural sleep movement, or did I get his attention?

 _Well, only one way to find out..._ I have to suppress a laugh at the absurdity of the situation as my face leans against his. I rest my hands on his pecs and begin planting soft and short kisses along his chin, his jawline, his beard. It's honestly kind of soothing for me, and soon I get into a rhythm. Gradually, he responds with sighs and subtle head movements. I keep going.

"...(Y/N)?" Inner me gives a fist pump of success as his eyes crack open. "Whuz going on...?"

"We fell asleep outside," I whisper, relieved my plan had worked. "I'm cold... and I can't exactly carry you inside."

"Mmmm, I see." He releases a grunt, stretching his arms out in front of him. "I'spect the cape won't be enough..."

I laugh gently. "No, probably not. Let's go." I rise from the padded bench and offer my hand to him. He takes it, nearly enveloping it as he pushes himself up.

"...Sorry, love. I dunno if I can carry you..."

"That's OK," I murmur, squeezing his hand. "Just let me guide you." It's only when we begin our journey back to the door that I remember he took his shoes off on the porch. I silently curse. Well, they were going to have to wait until morning. At least I wouldn't have to take them off for him though.

Lee stumbles after me; I knew he was completely helpless in terms of directions (and that's when he was fully awake!). Thankfully, my eyes have adjusted to the darkness by now. I eagerly cross the threshold into the warmer house and close the sliding door behind us. From there, it's a half-blind crawl of faith through the foyer and into the hallway. The glow from the nightlight aides me the rest of the way. Lee remains quiet the whole time, though he grips my hand tightly.

Finally, we reach our room. I grasp the door handle and push, feeling the wall for the light switch after swinging the door shut. I find it relatively quickly, my eyes briefly squeezing shut at the lamp's luminous assault. I approach his side of the bed and crawl on, gently tugging on him to join me. He mutters something incomprehensible before letting go briefly to undo his cape. The velvet, fur-lined garment falls to the floor unceremoniously, as does his cap. He waits until I'm settled in on my side before I pull the sheets back to invite him in. I grin at his messy violet hair, placing one hand on his muscled arm while leaning over my nightstand to switch off the light.

"There, that's much better," I sigh, burying my body under the covers while leaving my arms free. "Sorry I had to wake you, hon."

"'S okay..." he slurs. He starts to drape his arm over me before pausing. "(Y/N)? Could we spoon...?" A grin grows on my face. He sounded so adorable half asleep.

"Of course, Lee," I reply, my voice just short of a purr. I flip myself around and lie with my back flush against his front. He secures me in a solid yet comforting grip, my heart skipping a beat as his hand settles over my chest. Leon's face brushes against my head, coming to rest after he gives me a sloppy kiss on my scalp.

"You warmer...?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Good night, (Y/N)..."

"Night, babe." I hook my arms around his, and our legs instinctively intertwine and lock. I feel like I'm in heaven against his sturdy and heat-radiating body. It isn't long before his breaths deepen and he starts up again.

 _Good luck falling asleep,_ I jest to myself, only slightly annoyed at the snoring. It's only when I try to shift somewhat that it clicks, and I notice the hard stiffness pressing into my ass.

... _Oh god, not again,_ I groan, putting a hand to my forehead in dismay. This was going to be an interesting challenge.


End file.
